Mad Blood Archdemon
Mad Blood Archdemon (狂血大魔') '''is the third Prelate of the [[Asura Blood Sect|'Asura Blood Sect']].Chapter 119 (Yongbi) Appearance & Personality Mad Blood Archdemon is a fiendish looking man with a sharp chin and spiky hair that stuck out. His braids extends past his chest and he wore a simple cloak. When disguised using the Bone Contraction Technique, he looked like a frail hunchbacked man with his hair tied into a bun and a small stubble on his chin. During this time, he wore a patterned robe. He is considered to be the most brutal of the Sect's Prelates. He also values loyalty. Even though he disapproved of Jincheon's and Cruel Moon Archdemon's decision to go to the Middle Kingdom to find the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword, he appreciated that they did it out of loyalty for the Sect. Image Gallery History When Cruel Moon Archdemon left for the Middle Kingdom in search of the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword, the Grand Prelate ordered Mad Blood Archdemon to pursue him and summon him back to the Sect. Plot Yongbi the Invincible Mad Blood Archdemon changed his appearance and came into temporary employment under Hwangbo Soong as a . He accompanied Hwangbo Soong on his search for the Golden Castle until in the Muhae Valley where he abandoned the former and went off in pursuit of Cruel Moon Archdemon. However, he was too late to prevent his fellow Prelate's death and he approached the heavily wounded Jincheon in the aftermath of Cruel Moon Archdemon's battle with Goo Hwi, reprimanding them for going in search of the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword against the Grand Prelate's wishes. When Jincheon insisted that it was all done out of loyalty to the Asura Blood Sect, Mad Blood Archdemon exclaimed that he will remember that loyalty before executing him. After, Mad Blood Archdemon called the eavesdropping Hyeon Jae-Yang out and had a brief conversation, asserting that he was only there to stop Cruel Moon Archdemon. He then revealed that Cruel Moon Archdemon's death and the Blood Sect's outdated information pushed back their plans to invade by at least ten years. Before leaving, Hyeon Jae-Yang promised to prepare the tastiest vintage of the Middle Kingdom for him should they meet again after ten years and the Prelate gladly accepted. ---- :''Between the events of Yongbi the Invincible and Gosu (The Master)... Mad Blood Archdemon was heavily involved in the Asura Blood Sect's war against the Old Murim Alliance being a Prelate of the Sect. The war ended with the Blood Sect's defeat and Mad Blood Archdemon's fate is currently unknown.Chapter 42 Powers & Abilities As one of the Prelates of the Asura Blood Sect, his power rivaled that of the Twelve Supreme Masters and it is assumed that he is capable of using the Demonic Techniques.Chapter 51 (Yongbi) * 'Bone Contraction Technique: '''Mad Blood Archdemon used this technique to change his appearance and body structure. Quotes * (Watching Jincheon die) "''This is why a dog needs a good master..." Notes & Trivia * He had always thought that Cruel Moon Archdemon wasn't worthy of being a Prelate. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible